Celebi
Celebi (originally from Pokémon) is the Spirit of the Forest, and one of the Eight Firstborn. Near the beginning of the First Age of Kids Next Door, Celebi helped the very first generation create the treehouses. In the beginning, they were referred to as Sacred Trees, and they were used to imprison Malladus Uno during the Old Demon Wars. History Background Celebi was among the first gods created at the beginning of the universe by Arceus, and one of the Eight Firstborn. To be her guardian, Goddess of Nature Viridi was created, but the teenage goddess grew a hatred for humans and other intelligent species, wanting to use Celebi's power to destroy them all. Celebi refused, forcing Viridi to create her own Forces of Nature using Nightmare Substance, and for Celebi to eventually leave her home on Planet Flora and seek home in the Forest of Light on Earth. In Fairy Sisters, after Viridi returned from Avalar, Celebi was pleading her to not get involved against the Irkens. Viridi defied her, and Celebi was worried about what Viridi planned to do with the God Fruit. When Viridi intended to kill Mavis with the Elixir of Life (because she had Death Chi), Viridi prevented Celebi from stopping her, but the Firstborn and Aisling worked together to protect Mavis. After the elixir was stolen by Tanatos, Celebi warped Aisling and Mavis two million years in the past, to Star Haven. She allowed them to have a wish from the awakening Jirachi, to which Mavis wished to be a fairy. Celebi takes Aisling back to the present while Mavis stayed behind to train. Celebi introduces Aisling to the Forest Fairies, which all work together to fight the Inferi Army. Celebi heals Zeira after she passes out from the mind control. Following the battle, she officially makes Aisling a Forest Fairy. In "Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.", after the Fountain of Youth was destroyed, Celebi wanted to give Leaky Leona another chance at life, by casting her powers over an ordinary drinking fountain that Leona would drink and revert to childhood form, and begin to age normally again. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Celebi was given the Cosmo Plant by Misty Greene, to plant in her forest so that the girl named Cosmo would grow again. It was revealed that Nova of Harnita was Celebi's Guardian. Celebi was captured by Danika, Nolan, April, and the Toxic Four, and Nolan attempted to catch her in the Spirit Ball, but it backfired, for Nolan wasn't her Guardian. Celebi was immediately taken by Johnny and Plank, who brought them to his lair, using Celebi to power a time machine that sent the villains back to the Jurassic Era. Afterwards, Celebi was used to power Plank's Florestation Project, giving Plank the power to make his minions stronger, and even give Johnny a muscular half-tree body. Plank was defeated in the end by Cosmo and Nova, and Celebi was rescued and captured inside the Spirit Ball by Nova. Nova then sent Celebi back in time to rescue the villains, and she did so. Later, Celebi is taken by Bowser Jr. and the Koopas while Nova and co. are shrunken, but they soon reunite with their friends as Celebi restores the shrunken victims to normal. But Celebi is taken again by Bowser and used to lure the others into a trap at Neo Bowser City. At Bowser's Castle, Celebi is used to power Bowser's Nightmare Machine, causing his castle to grow out of proportion, and eventually leading to the creation of Koopamalgamous. The monster is defeated, however, and Celebi is rescued. After the Firstborn are forced by Lord Gnaa to revive Arceus, they end up scattered, in which Celebi is captured by Heartless King Croacus IV. Cosmo and Nova battle this monster to save Celebi, who would later grant Nova her powers to battle Arceus. Nextgen Series Celebi remains with Nova as she becomes an adult and has two children, Arianna and Tronta. In Viridi's Last Stand, Celebi is taken by Arianna when she is brainwashed by Viridi, and forces Celebi to give Viridi unlimited power as she begins her assault on the Earth. Thankfully, Nova arrives at her factory to call Celebi off, allowing the spirit to save Arianna from the mind-control. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Celebi leads Arianna to the Bramble Perplexion, where she trains the child in bramblebending by attacking her with brambles. Arianna eventually musters the will to control the brambles and fight back. They return home, and Celebi supports Arianna while the latter aims to stop Ted Wassanasong from destroying the Violet Dwarf System. After Arianna is humiliated by Chane Wassanasong, said boy sneaks into Arianna's house that night and uses his persuasion powers to make Celebi come with him. Celebi is forcibly swooned by Chane, and stays his hostage in the Golfing in the Stars park. Arianna and friends come to rescue her, and Celebi breaks free of the control when Tronta attacks Chane. She joins the others to Orbital Auditorium and watches Arianna's fight with Ted. After the Star Bomb is disposed of, the Violet Dwarf System morphs into the Encyclopod, who gives his speech before flying away. When Ted Wassanasong thanks the kids for saving him from the Dark Leech, Celebi is excited when they receive lifetime passes to Golfing in the Stars. Nova then comes and gives Arianna Celebi's Spirit Ball, which Arianna uses to claim herself as Celebi's Guardian. In Seven Lights: The Last, Celebi is released from her Egg Chamber by Zeref, and is cursed with Death Chi by the wizard. Her curse spreads across the Planet Tree and slowly kills the forest. Appearance Celebi is a plant-like fairy creature with little bug wings, big blue eyes, and a head that ends in a point, and two antennas. The top half of her body is light-green and her lower half is dark-green, while the point of her head is also dark-green. She has three fingers on each hand and big round stubs for feet. Her 2nd Age form comes with a human head, hands, and feet, while the greenness of her body takes the form of clothes, along with green hair. When cursed by Zeref, these clothes were black. Gallery Nova Doll.png|Celebi with a doll of Nova. Powers As the Forest Spirit, Celebi is a plantbender, and is able to control any type of plant life. She is also a Time Spirit, able to control time, mostly using this for flying through different time periods, though she rarely uses timebending at all. As a spirit of growth, she is even able to change the size the people, and make them big or small, and is therefore the creator of Minish Dust. Weaknesses Celebi is mostly weak against fire or toxic material, and is vulnerable of being controlled against her will, were her Guardian brainwashed or she herself brainwashed, such as through Chane Wassanasong's persuasion powers. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Viridi's Last Stand *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Celebi is the Firstborn that seems to get captured the most times, and has often been subjected to mind-control or will-control. Her own Guardians, Nova and Arianna, were noted for being weak-willed. **Of course, Jirachi is more notably subjected to will-control, through the Star Rod or Jeweled Scepter. Category:Firstborn Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Timebenders Category:Plantbenders